LEGO RuPaul's Drag Race
LEGO RuPaul's Drag Race This game would be on Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation4. This game would combine challenges from all the different episodes, and also a new story line that would help make this game be more of a story Overview This game would include puzzles, challenges and adventuring. The workroom would be the hub world and levels would take place in the studio, on the runway, or in the workroom. Plot The studio has become overrun with evil drag queens, and this is messing up Ru's hair. Ru is not okur with this. Play as the queens of RuPaul's Drag Race and fight of the busted queens, brainwashed pitcrew, and possessed cameras to help save to studio of RuPaul's Drag Race. Levels Level 1: OH MY GOODNESS, EVIL DRAG QUEENS! Summery: RuPaul goes into the studio and sees that it is overrun with evil drag queens who are hungry for fish. RuPaul calls up her girls so they can help her fight off the evil drag queens. Characters: RuPaul(Suit), Cameraman Enemies: Evil Drag Queens Level 2: Shady Evil Queens Summery: The Queens go back behind the set where there is little light to see what is wrong with all of the new evil queens. Characters: Morgan McMichaels, Raven, Jujubee, Enemies: Evil Drag Queens Level 3: A Fishy Situation Summery: A group of queens collectively decide to go underwater into the sewers to see where all of the evil drag queens are coming from. Characters: Tatianna, Kenya Michaels, Jade Jolie, April Carrion, Courtney Act Enemies: Evil Drag Queens, Feisty Fish Level 4: Parking Lot Peril Summery: Some queens decide to go outside to protect evil drag queens from coming inside the studio. Characters: Chad Michaels, Shannel, Mrs. Kasha Davis, Enemies: Evil Drag Queens Level 5: A Problem with the Pit Crew Summery: The queens go out back to see the pit crew being brainwashed by all of the evil drag queens. Characters: Roxxxy Andrews, Detox, Alaska, Trixie Mattel, Enemies: Evil Drag Queens, Brainwashed Pit Crew Boss: Brainwashed Pit Crew Level 6: Interior Illusions Lounge Summery: The queen go into the Interior Illusions to see if there are any queens that were captured by the evil drag queens. Characters: Adore Delano, Bianca Del Rio, Katya, Enemies: Evil Drag Queens Level 7: Haus of Edwards Style Summery: The Haus of Edwards went to the green screen room to help the pit crew members that have been brainwashed. Characters: Alyssa Edwards, Shangela LaQuifa Wadley, Laganja Estranja Enemies: Brainwashed Pit Crew Members Level 8: Save the Camera Crew! But First Let Me Do My Hair. Summery: A group of queens go deep into the studio to help find camera crew members that were attacked. Characters: Willam, Ginger Minj, Latrice Royale Enemies: Evil Drag Queens Level 9: Yes Heather, Find that Spawn Point Summery: All 4 members of the Heathers go explore the studio to see if they can find where all of the evil drag queens are spawning from. Characters: Raja, Manila Luzon, Carmen Carrera, Delta Work Enemies: Evil Drag Queen Level 10: From Atlanta, Georgia Summery: A plane from Georgia just mysteriously landed in the parking lot and Nicole Paige Brooks was sent to investigate it, because she is from Atlanta Georgia. Characters: Nicole Paige Brooks, Sonique, Enemies: Mutant Drag Queens Level 11: OH MY GOD! MUTANT DRAG QUEENS! Summery: RuPaul is starting to freak out because he heard that mutant drag queens appeared on the plane so he asked Tyra Sanchez and to help escort her to a safer place. Characters: RuPaul(Suit), Tyra Sanchez, Enemies: Mutant Drag Queens Level 12: The Barren Halls of the RuPaul's Drag Race Studio. Summery: The queens split up and explore all of the barren and dark hallways. Characters: Latrice Royale, Ginger Minj, Violet Chachki, Enemies: Mutant Drag Queens, Evil Drag Queens Level 13: A Step in a Cold Direction Summery: Jinkx and Ivy discover ice in the air vents and decide to venture into it to see where it is coming from. Characters: Jinkx Monsoon, Ivy Winters Enemies: Frozen Drag Queens, Level 14: Scent of a Mutant Drag Queen Summery: A group of queens venture into the basement of the studio and discover a foul stench, one that is similar to a mutant. Characters: Alyssa Edwards, Jade Jolie, Roxxxy Andrews, Jiggly Caliente, Manila Luzon, Alaska, Enemies: Mutant Drag Queens Level 15: Monster Summery: A huge monstrous mutant drag queen was found in the basement and is battled by all of the queens. Characters: Alyssa Edwards, Jade Jolie, Roxxxy Andrewsm Jiggly Caliente, Manila Luzon, Alaska, Pearl, Detox, Enemies: Mutant Drag Queens Boss: Monster Mutant Drag Queen Level 16: Just Shade Summery: A huge living storm cloud comes into the studio, and only the shadiest queens can fight off such a shady cloud. Characters: Phi Phi O'Hara, Tatianna, Violet Chachki, Enemies: Mutant Drag Queens, Evil Drag Queens Boss: The Shade Cloud Level 17: The She-Wizard Summery: The queens discover that the thing spawning all the evil drag queens is a huge evil woman who they call the She-Wizard. Characters: Chad Michaels, Morgan McMichaels, Shannel, Willam, Sharon Needles, Enemies: Mutant Drag Queens, Evil Drag Queens, Brainwashed Pit Crew Members Level 18: Attack of the Possessed Cameras Summery: The dark magic from the She-Wizard possessed all of the cameras in the studio and the queens fight off the cameras that have been possessed. Characters: Sonique, Morgan McMichaels, BenDeLaCreme, Katya, Raja, Enemies: Evil Drag Queens, Possessed Cameras Level 19: Frozen Tundra Summery: Jinkx and Ivy keep on exploring the frozen area and discover the She-Wizard's heart and destorys it. Characters: Jinkx Monsoon, Ivy Winters Enemies: Frozen Drag Queens Boss: She-Wizard's Heart Level 20: A Rampage of Evil Drag Queen Summery: The largest wave of evil, mutant, and frozen drag queens spawn in the center of the workroom and a large group of queens try to destroy it, as Sharon and Phi Phi sneak to the She-Wizard. Characters: Nina Flowers, Raven, Jujubee, Delta Work, Kenya Michaels, April Carrion, Pearl, Enemies: Evil Drag Queens, Mutant Drag Queens, Frozen Drag Queens, Possessed Cameras, Level 21: The Heart of the Evil Drag Queens Summery: Sharon and Phi Phi have to sneak into the heart of the workroom to destroy the She-Wizard. Characters: Sharon Needles, Phi Phi O'Hara, Enemies: Evil Drag Queens, Mutant Drag Queens, Brainwashed Pit Crew, Possessed Cameras Boss: She-Wizard(Form 1) Level 22: RuPaul's Last Fight Summery: RuPaul decides to go to the Runway and destroy the She-Wizard once and for all. Characters: RuPaul (Drag), Bianca Del Rio Enemies: Mutant Drag Queens, Evil Drag Queens Boss: She-Wizard(Form 2) Characters Story Mode Characters RuPaul (Suit): Judge, Cameraman: Picture, Morgan McMichaels: Fiercest Lip Sync, Raven: Jujubee: Tatianna: Small, Fishy Kenya Michaels: Small, Puerto Rico, Fishy, Acrobatic Jade Jolie: Small, Fishy, April Carrion: Puerto Rico, Fishy Courtney Act: Fishy, Chad Michaels: Shannel: Mrs. Kasha Davis: Roxxxy Andrews: Alaska: Detox: Trixie Mattel: Disguise, Adore Delano: Bianca Del Rio: Katya: Acrobatic, Miss Congeniality, Alyssa Edwards: Acrobatic, Fishy, Fiercest Lip Sync, Shangela LaQuifa Wadley: Acrobatic, Fiercest Lip Sync, Laganja Estranja: Acrobatic, Fiercest Lip Sync Willam: Ginger Minj: Big Girl, Fiercest Lip Sync Latrice Royale: Big Girl, Miss Congeniality, Raja: Winner, Fishy, Manila Luzon: Carmen Carrera: Delta Work: Nicole Paige Brooks: Sonique: Tyra Sanchez: Violet Chachki: Jinkx Monsoon: Ivy Winters: Jiggly Caliente: Phi Phi O'Hara: Sharon Needles: BenDeLaCreme: Nina Flowers: RuPaul (Drag): Free Play Characters Victoria "Porkchop" Parker(75,000): Tammie Brown(75,000): Akashia(75,000): Jade(75,000): Ongina(75,000): Rebecca Glasscock(75,000): Bebe Zahara Davenport(75,000): Mystique Summers Madison(75,000): Sahara Davenport(75,000): Sahara Davenport(Ghost)(100,000): Jessica Wild(75,000): Pandora Boxx(75,000): Venus D-Lite(75,000): Phoenix(75,000): Mimi Imfurst(75,000); India Ferrah(75,000): Mariah(75,000): Stacy Layne Matthews(75,000): Yara Sofia(75,000): Alexis Mateo(75,000): Alisa Summers(75,000): LaShauwn Beyond(75,000): The Princess(75,000): Madame LaQueer(75,000): Milan(75,000): Dida Ritz(75,000): Penny Tration(75,000): Serena ChaCha(75,000): Monica Beverly Hillz(75,000) Vivienne Pinay(75,000): Honey Mahogany(75,000): Lineysha Sparx(75,000): Coco Montrese(75,000): Kelly Mantle(75,000): Magnolia Crawford(75,000): Vivacious(75,000): Gia Gunn(75,000): Milk(75,000): Trinity K Bonet(75,000): Joslyn Fox(75,000): Darienne Lake(75,000): Tempest DuJour(75,000): Sasha Belle(75,000): Jasmine Masters(75,000): Kandy Ho(75,000): Max(75,000): Jaidynn Diore Fierce(75,000): Miss Fame(75,000): Kennedy Davenport(75,000): Michelle Visage(50,000): Santino Rice(50,000): Merle Ginsberg(50,000): Martha Wash(25,000): Jason Charters(25,000): Miles Davis Moody(25,000): Bryce Eilensberg(25,000): Shawn Morales(25,000): Mike Ruiz(50,000): Ross Matthews(50,000): Carson Cressly(50,000): Tamar Braxton(25,000): Billy B(50,000): Abilities Acrobatics: Usually possessed by dancers. This allows characters to jump high, and swing from poles. Big Girl: Able to push and pull huge boxes. Disguise: Able to disguise as a mannequin to bypass enemies Fiercest Lip Sync: Able to distract enemies temporarily Fishy: Able to dive underwater and hit switches Freak 'Em Out: Able to scare off enemies. Ghost: Can float through walls Judge: Able to get through judge doors Miss Congeniality: Able to get through Miss Congeniality doors. Picture: Able to take pictures at sometimes Puerto Rico: Able to get through Puerto Rico doors. Small: Able to fit through tiny hatches Supermodel of the World: Make character able to fly Winner: Able to go through champion areas.